Spooky Creature Night
Another Wild Kratts Halloween Special. Plot When candies go missing around the creature world, it's up to the Wild Kratts to solve this spooky Halloween creature mystery and save Halloween for everyone. (when the wild kratts are solving the mystery they call in reinforcments and special guests the boo brothers from scooby doo and the boo brothers) Trivia The Wild Kratts wear some brand new Halloween costumes Chris: From Vampire bat to a Tarsier Martin: From goliath tarantula to a Fossa Koki: From Donita to a fairy godmother Jimmy: From Dabio to a cowboy Aviva: From Zach to a clown. Zoboo: Scarecrow Ttark: Superhero Allison: Witch Additionaly, Aviva wears a clown costume for the second time, the first was in Creature Circus. Koki ate the same cake from the episode "Masked Bandits" Quotes: chris: (clears throat) Chris: Presenting, Koki the fairy godmother. Koki: Oh, you like my costume? Martin: We sure do. Koki: I love dressing up for Halloween. It's my favorite thing. Jimmy: Well, my favorite is trick or treating. Where you can get lots and lots of candy. Yee haw. Ride em, Bucky! Chris: I can't wait for our Halloween party again this year. I look good in my Tarsier power suit. Martin: And my Fossa power suit looks good on me too! Koki: Legend says, there is a haunted ship in the Caribbean Sea. Jimmy: Haunted? Cowboys don't do haunted. Martin: Don't worry, JZ. There is no such thing as ghosts. Chris: Or spirits. A strange sound was heard from the Tortuga's door. Jimmy: Whoa! What was that? Martin: Forget what I said before. Maybe there is such thing as ghosts! All: (screaming) Sound: (laughing followed by a horn honk) Chris: Hey, that's the strangest ghost sound I've ever heard. Ghosts don't honk. Jimmy: And it sounds funny too. Aviva: (chuckling) Martin: Ha ha. It's just Aviva in her clown outfit. You sure scared us silly, Aviva. Aviva: I was good, wasn't I? (laughs and honks her clown horn) Koki: Whatever it is, there's no such thing as ghosts. Jimmy: Got it from now on. Allison: So, I see you all have your costumes on, huh? Koki: Oh, yeah. I was just about to finish baking my pumpkin pies for the party. Jimmy: And I'm practicing cowboy tricks. Yee haw! Ttark: Super Ttark is here! Ready to save Halloween! Zoboo: I am the spookiest scarecrow in the Creature World! (trips and falls over) Whoa! I'm ok. Everyone laughs. Allison: Ready to show off some tricks for trick or treating? All: Yeah. Ttark: Yes. Super Ttark is ready for action. Zoboo: I'm ready for some scarecrow tricks. Aviva: My latest invention, the Clown Car 2.0 is ready! Koki: You invented a clown car? That's ridiculous. Martin: You have invented lots of gadgets, but not a clown car. (laughs) Is this some kind of joke? Aviva: This is only temporary. I'll just clown around for one day. Chris: Yeah, remember that you did a great job making everyone laugh in our previous circus adventure? After the show, we released Boomer. And he's still happy and living free and in the wild. zoboo: Yeah and chris told me about that funny battle you guys did with the villans, and everyone thought it was part of the show. flashback to the creature circus adventure where the wild kratts, kids, boomer and the ringmaster are fighting the villans by clowing around in the ring with the circus stuff like the confetti cannons, banana cream pies, the unicycles, the giant balls, and other circus equipment. aviva: take that zack (throws a pie at him.) zach: GGRRR! you animal loving loos- woah! falls down aviva laughs Aviva: Looks like your rival likes to clown around, huh? Zach: Aviva! I'll get you for this! flash back ends Martin: (laughs) Yeah I remember our circus adventure like it was yesterday. Great job making everyone else laugh, Aviva. Chris: And you said that you didn't want to be a clown at first. Aviva: Now clowning is my second favorite thing to do besides inventing. Jimmy: (laughs) Sure, Aviva. For our favorite inventor, you sure are funny sometimes. Aviva: Back at you, JZ. Koki: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go trick or treating! All: Yeah. Chris: Let's go! Scene change The Wild Kratts reached Gavin and Ronan's house. Martin rings the doorbell. All: Trick or treat! Ronan opens the door dressed like a tiger( in creepy creatures he was a lion) Ronan: It's the Wild Kratts! gavin shows up wearing a zombie costume Gavin: Are we glad to see you. Ronan: We have some treats for you guys. Who wants to show a trick first? Koki: I have a trick. I will magically make these candies float. (the candies are somewhat flying) Gavin: Very nice, Koki. You make a good fairy godmother. Chris: Check out my Tarsier climbing power! (climbs on top of Gavin and Ronan's house' roof) How's that? Ronan: Wow! That's the greatest trick I've ever seen. Gavin: Here you go, Chris. Some candy for you. Chris: Thanks, Gavin. Aviva: I'm going to perform some clown tricks for you. Watch this. I'll make balloon animals for you. Gavin: Ooh, please make me a beaver balloon, Aviva! Ronan: And you can make me a poodle balloon. Aviva: All right. Creature balloons coming right up. Aviva masterfully makes a beaver and poodle balloon. Ronan: Wow. Thanks, Aviva. Gavin: Yeah, I love my beaver balloon. Aviva: Want to see another clown trick? Gavin and Ronan: Yeah. Aviva: I'm going to perform a pratfall. Watch carefully. (purposely trips and falls flat on her face after slipping on her banana peel) Ta-da! Ronan: Outstanding trick, Aviva. Gavin: That was funny. Martin: Hey, want to see my robot dance? Gavin: Oh, yeah! Martin does his robot dance. Martin: (robot speak) I am a dancing fossa robot. And I want some Halloween treats. Ronan: Here you go, Martin. Love your robot dance. Martin: Thanks. Jimmy: Step aside, fossa fellow. Cowboy Jimmy will show you some lasso tricks. Ronan: All right. Gavin: Let's see it, Jimmy. Jimmy performs some cowboy lasso techniques. Jimmy: Whoa there, little doggie! I gotcha! Ronan: Great job, Jimmy. You managed to lasso our Jack O lantern. Jimmy: Thank you, partner. Zoboo: I can (slips on Aviva's banana peel) Whoa! Whoa! Aaaaah! (crashing sound) Everyone laughs. Zoboo: Why is everything spinning? Ronan: That was a great stunt, Zoboo. Gavin: Yeah. You deserve a treat. Zoboo:(shakes his head from being dizzy) Thanks, guys. Ttark: I am Super Ttark. Faster than a speeding cheetah. More powerful than a hippopotamus. Able to aim at targets without a single miss just like an archerfish! I, Super Ttark will save Halloween! Gavin: Whoa! Ronan: Cool. Jimmy: Nice one, partner. Ttark: Well, cowboy partner. It's up to you to decide who needs saving. Jimmy: Let's see. How about Allison? Allison: (pretends that she's in trouble) Oh no! I've lost my witch's broom. Save me, Super Ttark! Ttark: Da da da da! Never fear, Witch Al! Super Ttark will not rest until he finds your broom. Allison: Thanks, Super Ttark. Ttark: Search for the broom, on my way! Ttark pretends to fly around to find the broom but then he gets spooked by a vampire that jumped out of a bush nearby. the vampire: (hisses) i vant to suck your blood! (scary laugh) Ttark screams and gets the broom and give it to Allison, but he looks scared Allison: thanks super Ttark. Ttark: n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no p-p-p-p-p-p-prob-b-b-b-b-lem. allison: what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Ttark points to the vampire from the bush and the allison seees it to Ttark and allison both scream and run by the wild kratts. aviva: what's the matter you two? martin: Yeah, you look like you just saw zach's ghost making monsterbot( as seen on creepy creatures) allison: no it's not that. Ttark: it's him (points to the bush where the vampire was but he was gone) zoboo: you were scared of a bush? allison: no zoboo there was a vampire in that bush. Ttark: Yeah, I saw it too. Hey, where did it go? chris: well i didn't see a vampire. aviva: neither did i. zoboo me either, what's a vampire? Koki: well zoboo a vampire is-but before koki could finish they all heard Gavin and Ronan scream. all: Uh oh! jimmy: what happened. ronan got taken by someone that looked a lot like a vampire from that bush. rusling noises come from the bush aviva: don't worry i've got this. hey ronan you ok in there? ronan runs out scared and hugs gavin for safety. Ronan: Yeah, but he almost bit me. aviva: don't worry i'll get him. Ttark: No, partner. We don't know what the vampire will do to you. I can't watch my trusty partner get bitten by a vampire. Aviva: Relax, partner. I'll use my clown tricks to scare him. Ttark: All right then. Be careful. aviva pulls out a banana cream pie and waits for the vampire to come out again, and he did. Ttark: Oh, I can't watch. the vampire: i vant to suck your- but then aviva throws the pie at his face which causes him to fall onto the ground. aviva: ha, got you zach! Ttark: Grrr! Our number one enemy. I'm not scared of Zach at all. Let's get him, Aviva! aviva: with pleasure Ttark. aviva and Ttark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!( they both run towards the vampire whom they think it's zach, but then the vampire gets off the ground and shakes the pie off his face and then the vampire turned out to be Aidan.) Aidan: hey i'm not zach. aviva: oh oops, sorry about that aidan, we thought you were zach. Aidan: it's ok aviva. Can I join the Halloween party? Ttark: Sure, Aidan. There's always room for one more. Aidan: Nice clown costume by the way, Aviva. Aviva: Thanks. (honks her clown horn) Ttark: Let's get back to the others. Moments later. Chris: Aidan, are we glad it's you. Martin: We thought you were a real vampire. Ttark: Well, Aviva and I caught him, but he explained everything. Right, partner? Aviva: Right. Shall we do our special high five, partner? Ttark: Oh, you're on. Aviva and Ttark: One, two, three! Scientist high five! Koki: I didn't know you two have a secret scientist handshake. Martin: Yeah. And that jumping high at the end was amazing. Jimmy: That high five was a bonus. aiden: that's really cool, hey, has anyone seen nolan. everyone else: um, no. zoboo: why was he with you? aiden: yay, he was, i thought he was right behind me while i was scaring you guys where did he go? little did they know, nolan was whering a ghost costume, and hiding in the same bush were Ttark first saw aiden in his vampire costume behind chris. nolan (whispers and giggles): hehehe, this gonna be good.(hides back in the bush) chris: well i'm sure that he hasn't gone far aiden. Ttark: mabe super Ttark can use his super powers to find him. aiden: good idea Ttark, Ttark: now where could nolan be? (bush rustling) Ttark: AHA!, my super hearing tells me there's something in that bush where i first saw Aidan, i think i'll go investigate. Aviva: Go for it, partner. Ttark: i will aviva (walks tword the bush and out jumped nolan in his ghost costume) nolan:BOO! aviva: AAAHH! (runs behind martin and chris) everyone else: sees the ghost to (they all gasp in a scare) Trark: don't worry guys i'll get him. Ttark jumps onto nolan. Ttark: Hah! Gotcha, ghost! Nolan: It's me, Nolan. I like your superhero costume, Ttark. Ttark: oh nolan it was you, and thanks. nolan: your welcome. aidan: oh nolan there you are (runs over and hugs nolan) i was worried about you. nolan: yep here i am, also did i scare you? aidan: well yeah, you did and it was kind of funny, and earlier Aviva and Ttark thought i was zach disguised as a vampire. aviva: Yeah, and i accidently hit him with a banana cream pie. Thanks to my clown antics. (laughs) nolan: you did? (he starts laughing followed by everyone else, but little did they know, that a scary black shadow snuck past them while they weren't looking and took all of their candy, then they stop laughing) zoboo: Yeah Aidan caught a pie with his face hahaha, now come on let's go trick or treating some more, i'll just grab my candy and (stops short) Hey, where did all the candy bags go? everyone else: huh?! Aviva: Uh oh. Martin: This is bad. Chris: We have to stop the candy thief. Category:James, bill and ben Category:James Category:Bill and ben